Silvanus Justice
Basic Info He is the male tribute from 2, he is the district partner of Minerva Den. He is finished. Information Name: Silvanus "Sil" Justice Age: 18 District: 2 Gender: Male Weapons: Fists and Brass Knuckles Strengths: He is very strong, and his main form of attack is his hand to hand combat. He is great with his own fists, but also holds a grasp with them, and means he is great at climbing. Weaknesses: Despite being a Career, Silvanus actually has quite a few weaknesses. He is not good with long range weaponry, he is not fast either, and is terrible at swimming. But also, he has had no real experience climbing. Fears: Dementophobia Token: None Allies: Careers Backstory: Silvanus was born in District 2, and was raised in District 2. While most other boys in his group trained for the Hunger Games, learning how to use different types of weapons, he stuck in with school, learning how to make a future for himself. He never really got along with others, as he shared different opinions to the others. But this got to rough for him, he wanted to be liked, but he knew he couldnt train for something so sick. But his friends forced him into it, originally he just watched, but as time got on he realized this was not enough, that he needed to do more. Much more. He started to actually partake in the training, but it was little to late. He just did not have a nack for using weapons, and he was not fast. The only thing that he was good at was his actual strength. He was one of the best combat fighters, but still was weaker than the rest. And they still judged him for this. He thought the others respected him, but they didnt. He was just that guy who was weak, skilled in one area but who could not fight. And one day, Silvanus got there a bit early, and was tying his shoe behind a screen when he heard laughing, laughing about him. This sent him nuts, and sadly for him, the next week was the reaping, and his manic depression sent him volunteering for the Hunger Games, despite the fact he knew the other Careers would be far superior to him. Personality: Silvanus is not like a usual Career, while most are brutal and sick minded, he is normal. He never really planned for the games, so never grew a sick mind, and focused on his school work, and is very innocent for his age, and for his expectation. Height: 6'2 Bloodbath Strategy: Silvanus will act like a normal Career, and will just dart right into the mouth of the Cornucopia, and fight for aslong as he can. Trying to get a few kills. Games Strategy: He will actually try to lead the Careers, and if he is not allowed, he will kill most of the people in his alliance, sparing only a few, to give to game still more challenge. Interview Angle: Calm, slightly innocent and completely unlike a male from 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer